Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reception apparatus receiving an article discharged from a processing apparatus such as a printer.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-242111 discloses a configuration in which a position of a flexible sheet for receiving papers discharged from a printer is appropriately changed depending on a type and a size of the paper. Specifically, a size and a depth of a reception region of the large flexible sheet can be adjusted by arranging a shaft mounted on a leading end or a middle portion of the flexible large sheet at various positions, and winding the large sheet on the shaft.
However, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-242111, both ends of the shaft are hooked on a right hook and a left hook of the apparatus which are formed at the same height, and thus the shaft can be disposed only in a horizontal fashion. Accordingly, in a case where a discharged paper is tried to be taken out, a front shaft or the large sheet becomes an obstacle and thus the paper may not be easily taken out.